Colours of Rainbow
by KawaiiNekotan
Summary: If I tell you summary I must tell you the story ... People dissappear and their bodies are found with wounds   and they are dead   What will happen to Ed after he dissappear too?


**Chapter I: **White

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters used ( only the victims, but they are random, not my OCs )  
><strong><br>Contains: **Shounen-ai, OOC Ed, violence  
><strong><br>Author's note: **My second FMA story. I don't have ideas for "IT" and it seems like people don't like it. ( or maybe it's not interesting ) I hope you will like this one, it will contains blood, gore, violence, maybea little rape I will write what contains **only the following chapter** ( which means **this** chapter contains only Shounen-ai, OOC Ed and violence ) The idea just accidently pop-up! in my mind when I finished watching "One missed call 2 - Final".You will see why ( or maybe not... ) Okay I will stop boring you so go down and read

**P.S: **For now I will rate it T

**P.S 2: **DON'T you dare ask about the name of the story! D: I didn't had any idea, that's why**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So Chibi-san...do you agree with this ?" <em>He <em>asked with a voice that made the boy in front of him shiver.

"You know I would give _everything _for him..." The boy didn't thinked before voice was strong and a little he wasn't lying - he really _would _give _everything_for his little brother.

"Does that mean you accept it ?" The shorter alchemist nodded. "Okay, so then..." The dark-greened teenager stood up and walked toward the armor that was placed on the ground.

. . .

"Here we go..." He mumbled and then everything went _white__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The season was the middle of the was hot ouside, the far away sun was trees sparrows were playing between them, singing their own were outside, enjoying the day.<p>

Ed was walking on the hallway in the military with a big smile on his was holding some paper in his hands, and was going to his commander's short boy entered it with a sweet "Hi" and still had the smile, like he was happy about seeing the black-haired man who was sitting behind his desk. Roy smirked as he saw Ed

"What is it, Fullmetal? You don't usually come here this happy.." He still had his smirk

Ed's smiling face turned to a little perverted, and he walked in front of the desk and placed his hands on moved closer to the hot breath was hitting Roy's face. "I think you know why I'm here.." Ed said in a bitchy voice and kissed Roy.

Roy smirked "evily" and kissed back, while putted his tongue in Ed's blonde closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the man's tongue playing with his.

They were "playing" with each other for some minutes but then Roy broke the kiss. "Tonight we will have more time.." He smiled to the blonde

"Fine, fine.." Ed looked away with a little annoyed face, crossing his smirked again and gave Ed some papers "I have work for you now, _Fullmeta_l" Ed taked the papers and started reading them

_6 people dissappeared mysteriously, everyday after this their bodies were found one by one._

_1: Mimiko, age: 11  
>Mimiko's body was found in a river. Her wrists were slit and there were wounds all over her eyes were still red from crying, and she had been raped.<em>

_№2__: Hyun, age: 20  
>His body was found in a big had rope on his neck, his wrists were slit too and his nails were was still blood on his fingers.<em>

_3: Rina, age: 16  
>Rina was found naked, her hands were tied up and her wrists were had wounds from knife on her body and was raped.<em>

_4: Maria, age: 6_

_Her body was found in a bush, wrists place between her legs was torned and had dried blood, because the little girl was raped eyes were still open and she was still last words when she saw us were "I will...be a...good...girl...", after this she coughed and died._

All of the victims were recognized by their family or friends and died from blood loss

_5: Okawari, age: 15  
>The boy dissapeared yesterday but his body is still not found<em>

"..." Ed was a little scared "That's terrible..." He mumbled, still looking at the 's face turned serious "Continued.." He said quietly, closing his eyes and blending his he leaned his chin on his fingers and waited Ed to continued reading

_Today dissappeared another name is Winry Rockbell, the 6th victim_

When Ed readed the name of the victim he froze "H-how...w-why her..?" He mumbled with shakily voice and scared look on his opened his eyes and looked at the boy "If you don't hurry she can end up like the others..." He said with cold voice "You don't have time to be scared, Fullmetal" Ed looked at him and nodded a little. "You have to find who is the killer and give me the reports for _everything _you find" Ed nodded again and pretend to leave when someone opened the door.A man with military uniform went in, breathing heavily

"Sir..! We found Okawari's body!" Everyone stayed silent for some minutes, then Roy broke the silence "Is he alive?" He asked with serious tone "No...we found him on a street in the forest near the wrist were slit as the other victims and he was shooted 5 times with died from blood loss."

Ed watched down, he was angry and a little scared at the same time. "I want to know the caliber of the bullet" The man nodded and left the then looked at Ed, while Ed was staring at blonde sighed and walked to the door

Roy smirked "Don't forget for tonight.." He said with smirk on his face. "I won't..." Ed mumbled and opened the was looking at Roy until the door closed and broke their eye sighed and closed his eyes for a opened them again and froze at the thing he saw...

* * *

><p>Sorry if there is grammar ( or maybe other ) mistakes<p>

Next chapter will be longer ( I think ) and more interesting than this one. I hope you enjoy and please review


End file.
